


Neck

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan's neck is said to be extremely sensitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neck

Ivan moaned as Alfred licked at his neck, getting rid of the spilled orange juice with swift swipes of his hot, wet tongue.

The American took this noise as an encouragement and suckled on the sensitive flesh, nipping at it and sliding his lips over the surface.

Ivan felt his limbs go weak and tried to back away, but Alfred stopped him with a languish lick, dragging his skilled muscle from collarbone to jawline. Ivan’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed heavily, darkened eyes staring lustfully at his assaulter.

Alfred grinned up at him, teasingly dragging his tongue across his lips.

“You should’ve told me sooner your neck is this sensitive, big guy. I could’ve done some _fun_ things with it.”

And Alfred laughed when Ivan tackled him to the ground.


End file.
